Siesta Time
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Filipinos do enjoy their siestas "Gabby sure is a heavy sleeper" PhilippinesOCxAmerica weeeeeeeeee SUCKISH SUMMARY and randomness.


**A/N:**

**WOW, this is the most AWKWARD yet RANDOM thing I have EVAR done. ECK, what the hell is wrong with me?! UUUUUUUUUUUURGH. I miss writing so much ;x; oh what a jolly good feeling this is. YECH, the idea just came to mind while I was freely surfing FB, watching TV and eating Pizza. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH, I can't update my other fic 'The Prince's Pauper'! THE IDEAS IN MY HEAD ARE SO TEMPTING! **

**Oh, and I gotta share with ya guys that I really intended to add this to 'Pearl Of The Orient Seas' but then it would COMPLETELY ruin the whole sequence and shiz. AAAAAAAAAAAAAND, I wanted to add Italies, Spain, Korea and shiz. But BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN, and SCHOOL just had to come along and ruin shit -_-" ACK!  
**

**And now I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now. You guys be the better judge of my writing alright? THANKS DAAN! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE, 'CUZ IF IT WERE, PHILIPPINES WOULD BE KICK-ASS!  
**

* * *

September 14, 2012, 2:34 pm, Philippine's home.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAABBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" America shouts at the top of his lungs as he kicks her double door open, running in wild and making a mess on her wooden floor. Her handmaidens sighed at this and glared daggers at the American. Friends, Acquaintances or not, he had no right to just waltz in without taking his shoes off. Hell, if Japan were here, he'd be screaming mad!

"WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON OUT AND SHOW YERSELF LASS! I BROUGHT THE WICKEDEST, MADDEST AND SICKEST GAMES FOR YA TO PLAY!" he screamed again, running up the stairs to her room with a stash of videogames in hand. That grin – all child-like and him- in tacked as he neared her room.

Using his free hand, he threw the door wide open and uttered at the top of his lungs

"GABBY, THE HERO HAS COME TO PLA-"

…only to stop and stare at what was before him.

Soft snores escaped her pink lips as her head rested on her arms, not the most comfortable pillow in the world, but were enough for the young nation. Her dark hair sprawled against her creating wispy halos from every angle. Before her were books and magazines she is yet to finish, and to make her nap even more comfortable, her veranda window was left wide open. Inviting the sea breeze and fresh water scent to accent her study room.

America was astounded, never has he ever seen her this peaceful and tranquil. Well, except maybe for a few episodes a few decades back. She looked like an angel, a wingless angel finding rest on a mahogany desk with books and stationaries all over.

He carelessly dropped his package (amazed that she didn't awake to the sound of it clutter down, a heavy sleeper she was) and began to walk towards the sleeping Filipina.

A small smile formed into his face without even knowing as he gently brushed away a few strands of hair away from her face, removing them from his view.

Her scent emanated even from his vantage point; scents of summer flowers and fruits lingered his nose driving him insane. His sea blue eyes familiarized themselves with her features; thin eyebrows that looked like they were drawn by Da Vinci, short flat nose that he kept mistaking for button nosed, rosy cheeks that warmed up each time she smiled, eyelids shut tight to hide away her chocolate brown eyes then his eyes stopped and stared at her thing, supple, pink lips.

Pink lips. Pink lips. Pink lips. Thin pink lips. Thin freaking pink lips.

His mind was rambling -going on and on and wild with the issue involving the Filipina's lips.

Curiosity, he's always wanted to feel them against his. Feel her soft lips touch his. Oh how he's always wanted to.

Without even knowing, he finds himself closer and closer to those pink lips of hers. Her hot breathe tickling his face as his lips were nearly centimeters away.

And this is America we're talking about, who never regrets anything he does, chortles it away, acting all heroic and shiz to save his skin. And when he wants to do something, he does it with ease and precision. So that's what he about to do, kiss the young Filipina (well, take advantage of her sleeping state really to kiss those lips of hers) when a familiar ringtone shook him away. The ringtone caused him to jerk in surprise, bringing his lips to kiss the side of his lips instead.

He quickly takes his phone from his pocket, thanking the heavens for the heavy sleeper that is Philippines and brings the phone to his ear. England argues with him on the other line, angrily cursing him for 'borrowing' his credit card and breaking in his house for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. America merely laughs it off and exits the room, not hearing the young Filipina stir in her sleep.

"…mm, Pa…pa-"


End file.
